corpseprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazama
Hazama (狭間) is a shikabane from the Shichisei who is the right hand of Hokuto, the true leader. His curse allows him to manipulate swarms of various insects and his giant centipede arms to incapacitate his target. He also forms an alliance with Akasha Shishidou and other shikabanes from the Unclean Bunch organization for their ultimate goal to destroy the Kōgon Sect. __TOC__ Appearance Hazama is generally made up of exotic insects around his whole body. In his humanoid form, he resembles a middle-aged man with long black hair with a black mustache and wears a grey Yukata. He also has the Big Dipper symbol marked across his front neck, which represents his rank as the First Star of the Shichisei. History In the past, Hazama was responsible for leading a massive assault on the Kōgon Sect. In response to the outbreak, a suppression unit was dispatched to counterattack against a large mass of strong shikabanes roaming in the remote area. After a long gruesome battle, Akasha and Hibiki, his shikabane hime, were able to eliminate the remaining shikabanes. Unfortunately, due to killing more than 108 shikabanes, Hibiki would suddenly revert back to a killer shikabane and attack her own comrades before Akasha is forced to kill her as Hazama laughs at his own amusement. Few years later, Hazama along with his new formed group, would plan to ravage a small village and brutally murder Makina Hoshimura, along with the rest of her family. Plot Hazama first appeared in chapter 18 of the manga when he began to confront Ouri, Rinsen, and a group of soldier monks in a underground tunnel after kidnapping two of Ouri's classmates, Nozomi and Mizuki. Hazama was able to easily overpower them until the group manage to plan ahead and set up fire explosives around him to escape. Makina would later arrive at the scene and battle him for the first time, but was quickly defeated. Despite Hazama's disappointment for her weakness, Makina's strong attachment would still allow her to continue the battle after she experience a sudden flashback of Keisei where he tells her to smile. Ouri, along with the rest of the group would meet up with Makina and bravely run towards Hazama by risking his life to save both of his friends. Before Hazama could finish them off, Rogere Gustav would later arrive to tell him about their completed requirements for the resurrection of the Unholy King. In the anime adaptation, Hazama first appeared in episode 10 when he and Hokuto suddenly kills two innocent female students as they're passing through the street. Hazama, along with his group would then visit Ooyatsuka at his cult theater, killing him in process. In episode 1 of season two, after Hazama plans to infiltrate the Kōgon Sect, he would later confront Makina for the first time under Isaka's curse. During Hokuto's first battle with Makina in an underground sewer of the Shichisei headquaters, Hazama reveals to her that Makina's ancestor was responsible for killing Hokuto as a human sacrifice. He explains her that the Hoshimura family was responsible for creating Hokuto and that she was the daughter of the Hoshimura family and therefore, both she and Makina have the same blood. The whole process for making Hokuto her enemy was also a major part of Hazama's plan to destroy the Kōgon Sect. In addition to his plan, he would direct two hijacked commercial airplanes to crash towards Yama City creating countless shikabanes. Unfortunately, his plan would soon be sabotaged when Akasha reverts Hokuto as his new shikabane hime so he could atone his sins for killing Hibiki, who was actually his fiancée before she became a shikabane hime. After the Shichisei is nearly destroyed by the Kōgon Sect, he and Hokuto both manage to escape to an abandoned complex until they were tracked down by Makina and Ouri. He was later shown to be mentally insane as he watches Hokuto and Makina continue their battle, following with an abrupt cliffhanger on the last episode of season two. Category:Shikabane Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters